Chosen
by Saxifrace v. 2
Summary: R for swears. Unfinished, and will probably stay that way.
1. Home

**Raise the roof, my homie G's.**

That's right. Due to popular demand (over 70 reviews, baby!), I'm back with a sequel to Taken. Oh baby. And please ignore my choice of songs. Really, it's only the song that's playing when I start typing out the chapter. Sometimes I get lucky and it means something. But not usually.

4AnJ

**Chapter 1: Home**

It's lightning in London 

_(It's lightning in London)_

_There's shit on the telly_

_(There's shit on TV)_

_You're pushing my buttons_

_(Pushing my buttons)_

_You know how to touch me_

Veruca Salt – Shutterbug

* * *

Ginny smiled, leaning in to kiss her mother on the cheek.

"Hi, Mum. Miss us much?" Molly Weasley's eyes filled with tears, and she sniffled forlornly, tugging her two youngest children in for a hug.

"Oh, you two are growing up too quickly… I remember when you were still in nappies, playing in your little playpen…" Ron's ears turned an interesting shade of red, and he tried to pull away.

"**Mum**, could we please not discuss my being in nappies?" he hissed out behind clenched teeth, casting a nervous glance towards Hermione to make sure she hadn't heard. She had, of course, but for Ron's sake, she pretended she hadn't.

Molly dabbed at her eyes with her handkerchief, waving dismissingly at her son. "Oh Ron, everyone was in nappies at one point. But I'll be sure to contain myself until we get back to the Burrow. Then I'm fussing over you all I want, because I'm your mother and I'm allowed." While Ron attempted to escape his mother's clutches, Ginny slipped off to say goodbye to a certain someone.

Draco Malfoy leaned against one of the non-transporting barriers, giving Ginny the closest he ever got to a smile. When she got close enough, he planted a kiss on the corner of her mouth, twirling a strand of her hair around his index finger.

"So what are your plans now that you've graduated?" Ginny asked quietly, settling herself next to him against the barrier. Draco shrugged casually, glancing towards the Hogwarts Express. That was his last time riding the huge locomotive…

"I haven't the slightest. Maybe get a job at the Ministry." Ginny stole a look towards her family to make sure they weren't leaving without her, and then laced her fingers with Draco's.

"What about during this summer? Just loafing around your manor?" Draco chuckled, smirking a little.

"No. Not around the manor, at least. The summer home, maybe. But not the manor." Ginny scoffed.

"Well, then. If you ever get bored, stop by the Burrow, alright? After all, I won't get to see you during school next year."

"Don't remind me," Draco groaned a bit, stealing a kiss. "…I'll be sure to remember your offer. …I think you're about to be left behind." Another stolen kiss, and he nudged her towards her family. "Bye."

"Bye…" Ginny gave a somewhat depressed wave, made her way back over to where her mother, brother, future sister-in-law, and Harry stood. The latter shot her an unreadable look before he stepped through the barrier. He would be spending a couple weeks at the Burrow, but when Sirius returned from France, he would depart to his godfather's cabin not far from Hogsmeade.

Molly was also sending Ginny a look, but this one was perfectly understandable. It was her as-soon-as-we-get-home-we-have-to-talk look. Ginny was very good at ignoring it. So she did.

* * *

"Ginny, might I have a word?" Molly had finally cornered her in her bedroom when they got home, and it looked like there was no escape…

"…Of course, Mum. What about?" Ginny sat on the edge of her bed, and her mother joined her after a moment.

"About that Malfoy boy. How long have you two been…?"

"Snogging?" Ginny supplied, earning herself a stern look.

"**Together**?"

"…Since mid-September." Molly nearly choked.

"And you didn't tell me?" Ginny lowered her head. Her mother had this uncanny knack for making her feel guilty about anything. Even something as silly as forgetting to say 'please.'

"I knew what you would say. Besides, I didn't think it was anyone's business but mine and Draco's…" Molly paused, catching sight of a glitter around Ginny's neck. She reached for the chain, examining the rings silently for a moment.

"These are lovely… He gave them to you?"

"Yes. And…don't be angry with me. But I gave him the dragon." Molly's eyes almost immediately filled with tears.

"And he accepted it? Why would that make me angry, love?"

"Well, because it belonged to Grandmum, and I gave it to a Malfoy…" Molly took Ginny's face in her hands, forcing her to look her in the eye.

"Honey, if he accepted, and he knows what it means, I couldn't be happier. No matter how young you are, or who he is." Ginny sniffled and threw her arms around her mother in a bear hug.

"Oh, thank you, Mum. Believe me, he's nothing like his father. Not a thing. He's sweet and gentle and soso tender. You would hardly believe they're even related." Molly grinned at her daughter's enthusiasm, patting her head as she stood.

"I'm glad, Gin. Now finish unpacking so your robes don't get wrinkled. Then come down and help me with supper. We're feeding a houseful tonight, with everyone coming home." Ginny grinned and nodded, setting to work on unpacking her trunk. Now if Draco would only come, it would be a glorious summer.

* * *

Ron scowled as he sprawled out on his bed, glaring at the ceiling. Hermione plopped down next to him, watching Harry unpack. He seemed to be slamming things a bit more often than usual.

"I don't see what the big problem is. She loves him, he loves her, they live happily ever after, the end." Ron skillfully whacked his fiancé with his pillow, drawing a squeak from her.

"That's not going to happen. This is **Malfoy** we're talking about. Happily ever after does not apply to the spawn of Satan."

"Ron, honestly. He isn't that horrible when you get to know him." That little comment earned Hermione a look of disbelief from Ron.

"Get to **know** him? How many years were we are school with him? How many times did he insult you? How many times did he make you cry?"

"Not as many times as **you** did." Harry was beginning to sense a little hostility in the room, since Hermione and Ron were now glaring daggers at each other. He cleared his throat, catching both of his friends' attention.

"Maybe we should give him a chance."

"**What**?" Ron nearly exploded, and Hermione got a smug look on her face. Harry continued his explanation quickly, leaning against Ron's dresser.

"Well, if she really loves him, we should at least give him the benefit of the doubt. Maybe Hermione's right. Maybe he's not really that bad once you get to know him." Ron shook his head, rubbing his temples.

"I can't believe we're even having this conversation." He pushed himself up on his elbows, looking more serious than he had ever. "Listen. I'm not giving that wanker a chance, whether he deserves it or not. He will **always** be a Malfoy in my mind, and nothing you say or do will change my mind. So forget it. …I'm going to see if Mum needs any help with supper." The redhead pushed himself off the bed and brushed past Hermione, heading downstairs. She frowned, glancing at Harry, who shrugged absently.

"…We can't make him accept it. He will eventually. …How 'bout a game of chess until supper?"


	2. Understanding

**Shooting them out, aren't I?**

Yeah, they're coming pretty quickly. Don't know why, but it's cool with me. I'm glad you all enjoyed chapter one. And yes, Ron is a prat. There will be **lots** of tension between him and Draco. Woohoo.

4AnJ

**Chapter 2: Understanding**

_And I give it all away_

_Just to have somewhere to go to_

_Give it all away_

_To have someone to come home to_

_This is my December_

_This is my time of the year_

_This is my December_

_This is all so clear_

_And I give it all away_

_Just to have someone to go to_

_Give it all away_

_To have someone to come home to_

Linkin Park – My December

* * *

"Ron, everyone's going to play charades. We need another player to make the teams even. You want to play?" Hermione stood in the doorway, trying to coax Ron from his room. The boy shook his head and didn't answer. Hermione frowned, glancing towards where Ginny was waiting for her. "Play without me." Ginny nodded and made her way downstairs as Hermione slipped into Ron's room. She closed the door gently behind her and flicked the lock, moving over to sit on the edge of Ron's bed.

"…You should go play, if you want to. Don't let me stop you," Ron grunted, rolling onto his side so he could peer up at her.

"I don't want to," she replied simply, brushing some hair back from his face. Ron snatched her hand after a moment, pulling her in for a kiss.

"I love you," he mumbled, wrapping his arms around her as she stretched out next to him.

"I love you, too. Which is why I'm worried about you." Ron let out a tiny groan when Hermione said this, kissing the back of her neck in an attempt to distract her. It didn't work. "Ron, I'm serious. It's been over six months. Draco Malfoy hasn't purposely done a single thing to hurt your sister, and I very much doubt he ever will."

"What about to hurt you? He's harassed and insulted you since first year. Why should I forget all about that just because he's managed to reel in my sister?"

"Because Ginny cares about him. A lot. And if I'm willing to forget everything he's said to me in the past, you should be able to as well." Ron grunted again, brow creasing as he scowled. Hermione snuggled down against her, running her fingers over the lines on his forehead. "You don't have to forgive him for everything all at once. Just try to get along with him around Ginny. For me?"

"…I hate when you do that," Ron murmured, mimicking Hermione's touch on her own forehead. "When you use my weakness for you against me." Hermione smiled, leaning in to kiss him softly. She made a move to get up, and Ron pulled her back, rolling over so she was trapped between him and the wall.

"Ron, they're going to wonder what happened to me." She tried to struggle away, but Ron wouldn't let her, wrapping her arms tightly around her and kissing her tauntingly.

"Let them. If they're so worried, they can come looking for you. And it wouldn't look very good for me if you were trying to run away." He put on a pout, and Hermione had to giggle.

"You are horrible. …Fine. But we're going downstairs in…8 minutes. **I** want to play charades, and I need you on my team because you always guess right."

"That's because you over exaggerate so I know exactly what you're trying to do, my dear Hermione," Ron teased, kissing her once before she could get in a comeback. "Now we only have 8 minutes. And I don't want to hear a **word** until I'm done with you…"

They didn't even start to venture downstairs for at least an hour.

* * *

Draco pressed his lips urgently against Ginny's, resting his forehead against hers as he held her close. Hands wandered freely, without boundaries. She trailed her fingers up and down his sides, letting her fingernails rake gently across the skin under his shirt. He alternatively ran his fingers through her hair and touched her face with one hand, the other remaining firmly on the small of her back to hold her against him. With a groan of longing, he pulled her into another kiss, nibbling softly on her lower lip before his tongue begged for entrance. The pair made their way slowly and steadily to the bed, reluctantly separating when they reached the large piece of furniture. Ginny sat down, scooting back until she reached the headboard. She motioned Draco to follow with her index finger, and he had to suppress the urge to ravage her right there. He crawled across the bed, hovering over her as he kissed her tenderly.

Ginny rested a hand absently on Draco's neck, arching against him as his hand brushed her hips. He moaned loudly in response, almost crushing her with the kiss. His fingers fumbled blindly with her blouse, trying not to damage the piece of clothing. Although he wanted to just rip the article off, he finally managed the buttons, running the tips of his fingers over her stomach.

Then, without warning, Ginny pushed him away, a tiny smirk gracing her lips. "Wake up, love."

With a gasping breath, Draco sat up straight, glancing around wildly. He was in his bed at the Malfoy summer home, alone. No Ginny. Draco let out a frustrated moan, falling back onto his pillow. Shit. …That wasn't supposed to be a dream. This separation was beginning to get to him. Badly.

He sat back up as a thought hit him. Ginny had said to stop by the Burrow. Yes. He could do that. All he needed to do was owl her and make sure it would be convenient… In all reality, he'd never thought he would ever set foot in that house, let alone want to. Especially when the rest of the Weasley's would be there. And Potter. …Now he had to go. He knew Potter still had a thing for Ginny. He saw him sometimes at meals, casting looks at the redhead that betrayed his feelings. He never said a word, though, which Draco had to give him a little credit for. He really did just want Ginny to be happy. And for some reason, she was happy with Draco.

No one had ever been happy with Draco before. And that scared him a little. Not that he let it show, of course. But he was comfortable with Ginny. He had never been comfortable with anyone in the past, not even his parents. Sure, when he was still in nappies, he'd run to his mother with a scraped knee or bumped head, but he soon realized that neither of his parents could make it feel better. His father would sooner gouge out his eyes than give his own son a hug. And his mother… His mother did everything for Lucius. Even towards the end, she was somewhat loyal to them. And look where it got her. Rotting in Azkaban with him.

Draco swallowed hard, rolling out of bed and making his way to his desk. He needed to write Ginny immediately.

* * *

Ginny blinked tiredly, stretching as she looked around the room. What had wakened her? A scratching noise came at the window and Ginny turned toward the noise, slipping out of bed to let a large barn owl into the room. He circled once, then landed on top of Ginny's dresser, holding out his leg importantly. A letter. At this time of night? She removed it curiously, not recognizing the seal or handwriting as she ripped open the envelope and read the letter.

'Dearest Ginny,

Does your invitation still stand? I can't bear being away from you this long without contact of some kind. I don't wish to impose on your family, but I want to take you up on that offer. Send your reply with Prince. With any luck, I'll be able to kiss you properly by tomorrow night…

Draco'

Ginny's heart fluttered as she read the letter again, a dreamy smile slipping onto her lips. Without a moment's hesitation, she grabbed a piece of parchment and scribbled a desperate reply, nearly demanding he come. Suppressing the urge to seal it with a kiss, she held it out for Prince, patting the owl's head before he took off into the night and disappeared. Ginny gazed after him for a moment before a muffled noise from Hermione's bed reminded her of her guest. She closed the window and climbed back into bed, but she couldn't sleep for the life of her. Draco would be arriving by Floo that afternoon. She knew her mother wouldn't mind. Molly Weasley was the most open to their relationship, and she would surely treat Draco as one of her own. Her father on the other hand, would be skeptical at first. He had known Lucius, after all. He had even been one of the men responsible for sending him to Azkaban. But he would warm up eventually. Bill and Charlie would try to be as polite as they could manage, but still send Draco a clear message of 'hurt our little sister and we'll skin you alive.' Percy would attempt to keep Fred and George from testing their Wheezes on the boy, and Ron… Ron would be the most difficult.

More than likely, he'd sulk for a while; get in a fight with Ginny, then Hermione, then Harry. Eventually, his girlfriend would be able to coax him out and he would force himself to be polite to Draco for Ginny's sake. And when she wasn't around, he would verbalize what every brother would do if he did anything to hurt her. He really was a great big brother, even if his judgment was a little clouded sometimes. He meant well…

Before she knew it, Ginny drifted off to sleep, her dreams filled with images of she and Draco together. Without her over-protective brothers.

**Revieeeeew. Lalala.**


	3. Confrontation

**I love Draco.**

And you. But I will love you more if you review.

4AnJ

**Chapter 3: Confrontation**

You've already won me over In spite of me 

_So don't be alarmed if I fall_

_Head over feet_

_And don't be surprised if I love you_

_For all that you are_

_I couldn't help it_

_It's all your fault_

_Alanis Morissette – Head Over Feet  
_

* * *

Ginny brought up the subject of Draco coming at breakfast the next morning.

"Mum? It's alright if Draco comes and stays for a bit, right?" Whatever Molly Weasley's answer was, it was drowned out by the angered response from her brothers. Fred and George immediately started on their mother, telling her what a bad idea it was. Ron scowled darkly, leaning back in his chair while Hermione frowned disapprovingly at him. Percy was explaining Ginny's relationship with Draco to Bill and Charlie, who had just heard the news. Charlie actually looked rather intrigued, but Bill was skeptical. Mostly just doing his part as the oldest brother.

"Quiet, everyone! **Quiet!**" When the talking had all stopped and 18 eyes were locked on her, Molly cleared her throat, giving Ginny a slightly strained smile. "Of course, dear. That would be lovely. Ron, will you fetch another cot from the attic and set it up in your room?" Ron gave his mother an incredulous look.

"He's **not** staying in my room." A disapproving look made it's way onto Molly's face.

"Ronald Weasley, that boy will be a guest here, and you will treat him as such. Whatever has happened in the past between you all will **not** be tolerated in this house. Now, please. If you're finished with your breakfast, fetch the cot from the attic." Sending a glare in his sister's direction, Ron pushed himself up and stalked out of the room. Hermione looked like she wanted to follow, but Molly rested a hand on her shoulder, squeezing gently. "He'll cool down eventually. Best to just let it happen naturally."

"…I'll help with dishes," Hermione said after a moment, forcing her gaze away from the door Ron had disappeared through. The others around the table resumed their conversations, mostly Fred and George telling Bill and Charlie in hushed voices how horrible Draco was. Ginny poked at her food, eyes locked on her plate as she listed to the words being spoken. She didn't tolerate it for long, though, pushing away from the table and making her way into the den. Harry watched her silently, then followed. He found her curled up slightly in the corner of the couch, picking absently at the hem of her shirt.

"…None of you know him. You think you do, but you don't. Not at all." She didn't look up as Harry sat down, watching her curiously. "He's had troubles too. People think just because his family has money…or just because he's a Malfoy…that he's happy with his life. Did you know he tried to kill himself? Last summer. He told me after I found the scars." Ginny turned, eyes locking with Harry's. "…All he needs is a chance. Will you give him a chance?" Harry gazed back, looking away as he answered.

"I won't pretend to like him. But I'll try to give him a chance." When he turned back to Ginny, she gave him a small smile, resting a hand on his arm.

"Thanks, Harry." He forced a smile in return, resting his hand over hers. They sat like that for a moment before Harry stood, reluctantly releasing her hand.

"I'd better make sure Ron doesn't hurt himself with that cot." Ginny nodded, eyes sparkling. Before he could stop himself, he leaned in and kissed her on the cheek, slipping away almost immediately. She stared after him, fingers resting on the spot his lips touched her. …What was that for? Surely he couldn't still have feelings for her. They'd had a talk not long ago. He told her he didn't feel anything anymore. …Right. Well this would prove to be an interesting summer. That was for sure.

* * *

"Where does she get off inviting Malfoy to spend the summer like that? Does she even realize there are other people in the house? Or maybe that you're not comfortable with her new 'boyfriend' around? Merlin. You'd assume she'd think some before she did things." It was nearly lunch – almost time for Draco to arrive – and Ron was still on a rampage. After he dragged the cot down, he'd been ordered to straighten his room so there would be more room and he was now doing it with fury in every step he took. Clothes were thrown in drawers and comics were slammed into his closet, until the floor was cleared completely. Harry and Hermione were sitting on his bed, watching as he stormed around, ranting as he went. Harry went a bit red at the suggesting of his discomfort and Hermione rolled her eyes, picking at her fingernails.

"I've told you already, it doesn't bother me. Ginny and I've talked about it."

"Still! She could show some bloody respect for your feelings or what have you."

"Ron, don't swear," Hermione scolded dully, examining the state her cuticles were in. Perhaps she'd borrow Ginny's manicure set tonight. "And would you listen to Harry? He doesn't care who Ginny's dating. So let it drop. There's nothing you can do about the situation, so you might as well make the best of it." If Ron had been a canine, he would have had the best snarl ever. But since he wasn't, it only came out as a frustrated groan, as he flopped onto the bed next to Hermione, resting his head on her shoulder and lipping at her neck. Harry squirmed.

"I hate Draco-fucking-Malfoy. Bloody git." He tried to cuddle up against Hermione, but she shoved him off the bed, shaking a finger at him.

"If your mother heard your language, she'd wash your mouth out with soap." Ron gave her a pitiful look, but she skillfully ignored it, bouncing from the bed and to the door. "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to go wait with Ginny." Her fianc's mouth dropped open and he gave Harry a disbelieving look. "The hell is going on? **Hermione's** even against me now?" Harry didn't say anything for a moment, then started to follow the brunette, shaking his head.

"Get used to it, mate. I'm going to wait with the girls."

"…Shit. What the **bloody** hell is going on?"

* * *

Draco stepped into the fireplace at exactly 12 o'clock, yelling 'The Burrow!' before he went. Moments later he stepped out into a room that his mother would have disapproved of entirely. None of the furniture looked as if it matched, there were a few Muggle contraptions sitting around, and in the center of the room was a large coffee table, the top made of drawings that looked as if they were drawn by 2 year olds. And there, on one of the couches, sat Ginny, with Hermione and Harry. She glanced up at the sound of the fireplace, her whole face lighting up when she saw Draco. She practically flew off of the couch, the way she lunged at him, throwing her arms around him in a bear hug. Draco nearly dropped his suitcase on his foot but managed to avoid disaster just barely. He, somewhat hesitantly, returned the hug, stealing a glance at the two remaining on the couch. They were, rather politely, continuing their conversation and trying not to look in their direction. So when Ginny pulled back, Draco stole a small kiss, smirking as she beamed at him.

"I'm so glad you're finally here. Come with me. I'll show you where to put your things." She snatched up his hand and he grabbed for his suitcase as she tugged him towards the stairs and up to the third floor, stopping outside Ron's room. "…I suppose I better warn you. Ron isn't very happy with the situation, but you'll be staying in his room. You would have been in Bill and Charlie's room, but they're home for a month or so." Draco shrugged, leaning in for another kiss.

"It's fine. At least I'm here." Ginny smiled, then knocked on the door, not waiting for an answer before she went in. Ron was sprawled on his bed, flipping rather moodily through a comic. He glanced up as they entered, fixing Draco with a glare. He returned it steadily, setting his things on the bed Ginny motioned to. An uncomfortable silence followed, Ginny glancing warily between Draco and her brother. Ron broke his gaze from Draco's to glance at his sister. After that, he turned back to his comic, ignoring the both of them. Relieved, Ginny slipped her hand back into Draco's, pulling him towards the door.

"…This won't be a very lovely holiday, will it?" she asked as they made their way back downstairs, taking their time. Draco shrugged, squeezing her hand.

"You're here, so I suppose it couldn't be all bad." Ginny grinned softly, pushing herself up on her tiptoes to kiss him on the cheek.

"Come on. My mum wants to meet you properly." The two made their way downstairs, past the living room where Hermione and Harry were talking quietly, out the back door, and into the yard, where Molly Weasley was bent over her flower garden, pulling weeds. She glanced up as she heard the back door slam, slowly pushing herself up and wiping her brow. Draco hung back somewhat as Ginny introduced him. "Mum, this is Draco. Draco, this is my mum." Molly took off one of her gardening gloves and shook Draco's hand, offering a kind smile.

"Lovely to finally meet you, Draco. Did you find the fireplace easily enough?"

"Yes ma'am. Thank you for letting me come and stay for a while." Draco was immediately warming up to the woman, her smile putting him at ease. Maybe this wouldn't be such a bad stay after all. Molly waved him off, making a snorting noise.

"None of this 'ma'am' stuff, now. Just Molly will do, my dear. You make yourself at home. Let me know if you need anything at all." She graced him with another smile before turning to Ginny. "Why don't you take him down and show him the lake? I'm almost done here. Perhaps we'll have lunch outside. It's such a lovely day." Ginny bobbed her head, tugging on Draco's arm again.

"Alright, Mum. Call if you need any help." Molly waved her off and returned to her flowers as Ginny led Draco away, scooting her way under his arm. He held her close as they walked, playing gently with her hair.

"…Your mum isn't anything like mine," he said after a while. Ginny snaked her arms around his waist, huddling closer.

"She likes you. I could tell." He allowed a small grin to appear, but only for a moment.

"I'm glad. I like her too. …I wouldn't mind staying here the whole summer. Even if I had to share a room with your brother." Ginny giggled softly, pulling away just enough to point out the lake. The couple made their way to the water's edge, where they sat under a weeping willow. Draco leaned up against the trunk and Ginny lay next to him, her head resting on his shoulder. They fell into a comfortable silence, Draco playing absently with Ginny's hair and Ginny's hand spread across Draco's chest to feel his heartbeat.

Draco almost fell asleep right there, but Ginny broke the silence, bringing him back to reality. "You'll meet my father tonight. He had to be at the Ministry early this morning." Draco stiffened. This is what he was really apprehensive of. He had heard that Mr. Weasley had helped in sending his parents to Azkaban. Who knew what he would think of the Malfoy heir dating his youngest, and only, daughter…

Ginny sensed his nervousness and sat up slightly, pulling him into a soft kiss. "He knows you aren't your father. Trust me, he won't treat you with any less respect than he would treat the Minister of Magic. And if he does, Mum will make him sleep on the sofa." Her eyes sparkled mischievously, and Draco had to laugh, letting out a chuckle as he pulled her into another kiss. He rested his forehead against hers, fingers brushing her cheek softly.

"I love you." For some reason, he found that every time he said it, it was easier the next. And it was especially reassuring when Ginny would smile at him like that.

"I love you too…"

**::Evil laughter. Rawhaha!::**


	4. Somewhere

**I think I love Harry, too.**

He's just such a sweetie. And check this mad skill out! I'm just shooting these things out left and right, aren't I? Of course, this might be my last update of the week, because I leave Thursday for Branson, Missouri. Some members of the Concert Choir at my school – me included – are going to Branson to open for this river dance like show. Doing a couple workshops too. Should be fun. So I'm leaving early Thursday morning and I get home at like, 2 a.m. Sunday morning. Stupid time change! Shakes fist. Anyways. Enough babbling.

4AnJ

**Chapter 4: Somewhere**

_Dizzy_

_I'm so dizzy_

_My head is spinning_

_Like a whirlpool_

_It never ends_

_And it's you girl_

_Making it spin_

_You're making me dizzy_

_My head is spinning_

_Like a whirlpool_

_It never ends_

_And it's you girl_

_Making it spin_

_You're making me dizzy_

_You're making me dizzy_

_I'm so dizzy_

_Tommy Roe - Dizzy  
_

* * *

Ginny and Draco eventually had to make their way back to the house. Molly had set out a plate full of sandwiches, a bowl of assorted fruit, and more bowls of snack-type foods for everyone to munch on. Harry, Hermione, Ron, and the twins were already at the table as Draco sat down, watching Ginny help her mother with bringing out two large pitchers of lemonade. She flashed him a smile as she sat across from him, between Fred and George.

"Boys! Come along now, or we'll eat without you!" Molly called into the house, shaking her head and clicking her tongue as her last three sons appeared. "…Honestly. Making us wait like that." One of them – Percy, Draco remembered – leaned in and kissed her cheek before sitting on the other side of George.

"Sorry, Mum. Bill was just telling me of work opportunities in Egypt." The man with the ponytail sat down on Draco's left, across from George. The other sat on his left, nodding a greeting. Draco squirmed.

"Draco, you know Percy already. This is Bill and Charlie. Bill works as a curse breaker for Gringotts in Egypt, and Charlie works with dragons in Romania. But they finally managed to drag themselves away from work long enough to visit for a month," Ginny spoke up, grinning at her brothers. Charlie, apparently the one on Draco's left, snorted, reaching for one of the sandwiches.

"As if we'd miss Ickle Ronnikin's graduation." The tips of Ron's ears turned pink and he ducked his head, trying to ignore his brother's comment. Hermione let out a small giggle, slipping her hand into Ron's and squeezing gently. Ginny nudged Draco under the table with her foot, catching his eye as he glanced in her direction. His mouth went dry as that foot traveled up to his knee and back down, sending shivers down his spine.

"So, Draco," Bill broke through Draco's rather inappropriate thoughts, glancing in the blonde's direction. "What're you planning to do now that you've graduated?" Draco shrugged, stealing a glance at Ginny before answering.

"I don't really know, actually. I'm good at Potions, so perhaps a chemist. And I enjoy Defense Against the Dark Arts. I was actually considering studying to be an Auror…" Ron choked on a grape, sputtering and coughing as Hermione patted his back. Bill sent him an odd look, then nodded at Draco, taking a bite of his sandwich.

"You might make a decent curse breaker. Y'any good at Charms? Transfiguration?" Draco shrugged, reaching for an orange.

"I suppose so. I got good marks and all."

"You should pay a visit to the Egypt branch. We could use a few more curse breakers. Right now there's only me and four others. We're looking to take on apprentices now that Hogwarts is out for the summer. New graduates."

"Fresh meat," Charlie added, ducking a grape that Bill threw at him. "What you really want to do is work with dragons. Every day's different."

"Yeah. Their aim gets better each time they see you," Bill quipped, rolling his eyes at his younger brother. Charlie shot him a dirty look while Draco arched an eyebrow at Ginny. …Were they always like this? She grinned at him, jumping into the conversation.

"Charlie, do you think I could be an apprentice next summer?" Charlie blinked at his little sister, exchanging a look with Bill.

"…Maybe for Percy." Ginny snorted.

"What, and measure cauldron thickness? I don't think so. …No offence, Perce," she added as an afterthought, sending him an apologetic look.

"None taken. I realize you don't share my interest in working a desk job. I was never a hands on type of person."

"You sure seemed to be when Fred and I caught you groping Penelope Clearwater in an empty closet your seventh year," George teased, chuckling as Percy began stammering and blushing something awful. The topic changed from job future to who snogged whom while they were at Hogwarts, and Draco shot Ginny a grateful look. The remainder of the meal was finished in relative calmness. …Well, as calm as it could get at the Burrow. Ron, Hermione, and Harry spoke quietly amongst themselves, Fred and George bragged to anyone who would listen just how successful their shop was becoming. Percy was trying to explain why he wouldn't be able to spend his birthday at home this year to his mother. Charlie and Bill were arguing over which job was more dangerous, dragon keeping or curse breaking. And Draco and Ginny played footsie under the table. Eventually Fred pushed himself up, glancing at his siblings.

"So who's up for a game of Quidditch?" Everyone – save Percy, Hermione, and Draco – immediately agreed, and began making their way inside to fetch their brooms and the balls. Percy played the 'paperwork' excuse card, helping his mother clear the table before he disappeared to his room. When Hermione and Draco were the only ones left at the table, the garden fell into silence for a moment. Hermione broke it, pushing herself up.

"…Are you going to come down to the pitch and watch the game?" Draco blinked, looking mildly surprised by her question. But he nodded, following her as she started towards a path that obviously let to the makeshift pitch. Neither said anything for a moment, until Draco spoke up, eyes locked on the path in front of him.

"Why are you being nice to me?" Hermione glanced up, frowning.

"…Why shouldn't I be?" Draco let out a dry laugh, carefully keeping his gaze from meeting hers.

"Maybe because I've been a complete arse since first year. Maybe because I've treated you like dirt. Like you're worthless."

"…Everyone deserves a second chance," Hermione stated, finally succeeded in getting Draco to look at her. She offered a small smile, shrugging gently. "True, you haven't been a saint. But I don't believe that was what you're really like. It's just a façade to throw everyone off. Ginny saw through it. And I'm trying." Draco watched her for a moment, then nodded, returning his gaze to the path.

"Thank you."

* * *

"So what's wrong with him? He doesn't seem too horrible."

"You made him out to be the Dark Lord himself when we were talking this morning." The four oldest boys – oldest who were playing Quidditch, that is – talked quietly enough that Ginny, Ron, and Harry couldn't hear them. Fred scoffed, and George frowned, catching sight of the aforementioned Draco already sitting with Hermione at the pitch.

"He's changed a bit, I suppose. Last year, he wouldn't be caught dead here, let alone talking to Hermione while we all played Quidditch. Ginny must be a rather good influence on him." Fred nodded in agreement with his twin's statement, casting a quick glance in Bill and Charlie's direction.

"You suppose we should invite him to play? We have uneven teams." Charlie nodded, but Bill nudged his shoulder, pointing up ahead. Ginny seemed to have done the math, and was making her way over to where Draco and Hermione were sitting. They spoke for a moment, then she sat down next to him, laying her broom in the grass.

"Looks like Ginny's sitting this one out." The boys took a moment to marvel at how grown up their little sister had become. But it was a short moment, because Ron chose that second to give Ginny an annoyed look and yell for them all to hurry their arses up. So they did. Bill and Charlie were elected captains and each chose their team accordingly. Bill ended up with Harry and Fred, while Charlie got George and Ron. There wouldn't be any Snitch or Bludgers, so Ron and Harry set themselves up in opposite goals and the game began.

Hermione had originally intended to engage Draco in a conversation, but instead found herself focused on the game, cringing every time the Quaffle came near Ron. Draco wouldn't have been interested in the conversation anyways, as he was too occupied with Ginny. They had shifted into a position not unlike the one next to the lake. Ginny was curled up at Draco's side, only this time she had his hand in hers, running her fingers tenderly over the scar along his wrist. He kissed her periodically as they spoke in quiet voices, low enough that Hermione couldn't hear.

"Only one to go," Ginny stated after a moment of silence, looking up as Draco stiffened.

"…He's not going to accept this. I know he won't. …I'm too much like my father, I suppose." Ginny sat up a bit, cupping Draco's chin and forcing him to look at her.

"Listen to me. You're nothing like your father. As soon as Dad talks to you, he will know that. Everyone else already knows that. You saw how quickly Bill and Charlie warmed up to you."

"Ron doesn't know that."

"Ron's a stupid git." Ginny smiled softly, leaning in to kiss Draco on the forehead. "When he sees how much I care about you, it won't matter whose son you are. …And I think that's the first time you've ever called Ron by his first name." Draco snorted, tugging Ginny back down to cuddle against his side.

"I couldn't very well call him your brother, now could I? That could refer to any one of the six."

"Very true," Ginny agreed as she settled against her, once again, running her fingers over his wrist. She gazed at the thin, pale scar, and nuzzled softly against Draco's neck, placing a soft kiss just over his pulse. Draco's eyes fluttered closed and he held her tighter, not saying a word. It was best when they were just quiet. The silence was the best time. But Ginny broke it after a while, with a soft question in his ear. "…What was your family like when you were growing up?" Draco gave a slight start at the question, sending Ginny a questioning look. She only returned it, waiting for his answer. He frowned, stealing a glace at Hermione to see if she was listening. She didn't seem to be, eyes intently watching the game.

"…Cold. I learned when I was very young that crying would get me nowhere. I've only cried once since I was 5 years old. …Last summer." He paused a moment to collect his thoughts, closing his eyes as Ginny kissed the corner of his mouth. He unconsciously leaned against her, his head ending up on her shoulder. "My parents didn't even visit me at St. Mungo's. You would think if their only son tried to kill himself that they would at least drop by to see how he was… But they didn't. Didn't even show up to bring me home. They sent one of the house elves." He was vaguely aware of Ginny wrapping her arms around him, and he returned the favor, draping them loosely around her waist. His face burrowed deeper into her shoulder. "I doubt either one of them even held me when I was a baby. I've probably had a nanny since the day I was born. …You have no idea how lucky you are to have a family that you know cares. I would give anything to have grown up like this. Even with six siblings."

"…Before you leave, you'll be part of the family. Especially if Mum has anything to do with it." The pair fell silent as Draco relished in the contact, clutching her close to him as if he never wanted to let go. She ran her fingers through his hair soothingly, letting her eyes drift closed.

At one point, Hermione glanced over at them, a small smile appearing on her lips. She looked on as Draco moved just enough to kiss Ginny before returning to his original position. Ginny's lips twitched into a grin, her eyes fluttering open momentarily. They locked with Hermione's, and she grinned wider, closing them again. Hermione made an approving noise and returned her attention to the game, grimacing as Ron took a Quaffle to the stomach. Ugh. She hated this game.

**Lalalalalalalalalaaaaaaaaaaa!**


	5. Family

**I will eat you if you don't review. Rawr.**

Yes, that's right. This chapter, and this chapter only, you will be eaten if you don't review. So don't review! I **dare** you. On another note, check out my profile to see how my trip to Branson, Missouri went. Yay.

4AnJ

**Chapter Five: Family**

_I took my time_

_I hurried up_

_The choice was mine_

_I didn't think enough_

_I'm too depressed_

_To go on_

_You'll be sorry when I'm gone_

_I never conquered_

_Rarely came_

_Sixteen just held such better days…_

Blink 182 – Adam's Song

* * *

Arthur Weasley would not be home for supper that evening. He had owled while the Quidditch game was going on to explain that he needed to work late and to start supper without him. He would try to be home in time, but it was highly unlikely. Molly had owled him back straight away to tell him of their visitor and to warn him not to be as horrid as Ron, because Draco Malfoy was actually a very nice boy when he wasn't being influenced by his father.

The Quidditch game was over for the night when Molly called them to come and wash up for supper. They had played the entire afternoon and Ron's team, having the superior keeper, had won, 380 to 90. Hermione praised Ron on this playing so efficiently, that he didn't notice Draco and Ginny falling behind to be somewhat alone. In fact, he was so absorbed in Hermione that he didn't even notice his mother watching as he leaned in to kiss her, playing with a strand of her hair. So when Molly murmured something of how lovely they were together, Ron's ears turned a vibrant shade of red and Hermione giggled at him.

"They really are a perfect couple," Ginny mused, smiling as Draco stole a kiss. She watched as her mum hassled her older brother about when the wedding would be. Ron tried desperately to avoid the questions, but Hermione answered them gladly, almost glowing with excitement.

The family, minus Arthur, gathered around the table. Bill sat next to Draco again, presumably to talk to him about Gringotts, but Ginny ended up on his other side this time, slipping her hand into his under the table. Molly set out three meatloaves, and they dug in, discussing Quidditch tactics they could use next time and giving each other pointers for improving their game.

"Draco, you and Ginny should join in next time so we can have a proper team of Chasers." Draco glanced up, blinking as Fred and Harry nodded their agreement to Bill's statement. "Then we might have a chance at winning."

"Not in your life," Ron shot back, seeming to not even notice the statement towards Draco. Ginny shot him a winning smile and his ears turned pink.

"Would you care to make a wager on it?" she teased, but his answer was interrupted by the popping noise of someone apparating into the house. Ginny squealed and flew from her chair to greet her father. She found him standing in the den, looking like he hadn't been getting any sleep the past few nights. He gave her a weary smile as she gave him a hug and tugged him in to sit at the table. Molly took her turn fussing over him, muttering about how they worked him too hard and they should let him off at a decent time.

"Really, Molly, I'm perfectly fine. All I need is a little meatloaf in me and I'll be as good as new." Ginny sat back down next to Draco, giving him a reassuring smile. Arthur didn't even seem to notice Draco until the meal was halfway over. When he caught sight of the blond, he blinked, suddenly remembering his wife's owl.

"Oh. Hello, Draco."

"Evening, Mr. Weasley." Arthur nodded a moment, offering a small grin. Ginny beamed, squeezing Draco's hand triumphantly. The meal was finished in relative calmness, and the older children joined their parents in the den for tea. Hermione claimed she and Ron were going to go read the apparation test booklet again, and they disappeared into Ron's bedroom. So Harry, Ginny, and Draco were left to clean up dinner, which they did in silence. Ginny worked uncomfortably between the two boys, drying the dishes after Draco washed them and handing them to Harry for him to put away.

When the dishes were all washed, Harry looked on as Draco whispered something in Ginny's ear, and she giggled quietly, giving him a playful push. He caught her hands and pulled her in for a deep kiss, ignoring her teasing struggles. Harry turned and made his way into the den for tea. When they separated, Ginny gave him a sly smile and enlaced their fingers, tugging him towards the stairs.

"I don't believe you've seen my room yet." Draco smiled, shaking his head.

"I can't say I have," he murmured, stealing a glance behind him to be sure none of her family was watching. When he was sure they weren't, he followed her upstairs, letting her lead him to her room. He took in the yellow walls, covered in pictures of wizard punk groups that either nodded or gave him the middle finger. He snorted quietly, glancing over at Ginny as she checked the lock on her door. When she was satisfied, she shut and locked it, turning towards Draco. She found herself pinned to the door with his lips against hers. Her arms flew around his shoulders and she arched hungrily against him, relishing in his touch. His fingers grazed her hips, moving down to her thighs, then up her sides, slipping skillfully under her shirt. She shivered, smiling through the kiss. After a moment, she pushed him away, backing him towards the bed. He let a half smile play at her lips as he sat on the bed, scooting and leaning back as Ginny crawled onto his lap.

"Now **this** is what I've been missing," Draco murmured, pulling her down into a soft kiss. Ginny beamed, settling comfortably against his chest. He ran his fingers tenderly through her hair, loving the way her body curved perfectly with his, and the way her hands always found the right places to touch. For example, at that moment, her fingers were tracing patterns on his chest. He shuddered softly as they grazed his stomach, capturing her lips in another kiss. Then they just lay there, enjoying each other's company.

* * *

Hermione didn't return to Ginny's bedroom until Harry had come upstairs to get ready for bed and caught her and Ron in a rather compromising situation. He had coughed politely and she had scampered out of the room so fast, she didn't even see Ron's ears turn pink. But she was quite certain the sight she was met with in Ginny's room would do more than turn Ron's ears pink. And not with embarrassment, either.

Draco and Ginny were looking quite comfortable, curled up together on her bed. Draco was pressed against her back, his face buried in her hair and one hand around her waist, tucked under her shirt to rest on her stomach. Ginny didn't look at all displeased with this, her legs twisted with his. And they were fast asleep. They actually made such a peaceful picture that Hermione didn't want to separate them, but she knew if Ron caught sight of the two, that Draco would find himself short a limb. So the brunette tiptoed across the room and rested a hand on Draco's shoulder, whispering his name.

His silver-blue eyes opened blearily at the sound of his name and they turned upwards to Hermione. He then looked around the room, trying to remember exactly where he was. The feeling of Ginny burrowing close seemed to wake him up efficiently, though, and he blinked, carefully extracting himself from her grip. Once he was able to maneuver off the bed, he opened his mouth to say something to Hermione, but she pushed him out the door, motioning towards Ron's room. So he wordlessly cast a final look at Ginny and reluctantly made his way to his bed for the next…however many days he was staying.

Ron and Harry were talking before he entered, but they stopped as soon as the door opened, both glancing towards the Slytherin boy. Harry had some restraint and turned towards his book, but Ron glared almost openly, the mood that he had at dinner obviously gone. Draco tried to ignore him, tugging off his shirt as he started to get ready for bed.

"Holy hell." Harry's voice jerked through the silence, and Draco glanced over his shoulder to find the dark-haired boy gaping at him. Ron's glare had dissipated to a shocked look as he, too, stared at Draco's back. Scars crisscrossed the flesh like a child's scribbles, faded pink against his pale skin. Draco scowled, brows furrowing.

"What the fuck happened to you?" Ron asked after a moment, earning himself a burning glare from Draco. "You look like a damned tiger attacked your back or something."

"If you **must** know, my father didn't believe in scolding. Thanks for bringing up such a splendid memory of my childhood." Draco's voice dripped with sarcasm as he spoke, turning his back to the boys as he dug through his suitcase.

"Merlin, what did he hit you with? A fucking pipe?" …Ron didn't really know when to stop. Draco whirled on him, forcing his voice not to tremble with the anger he could feel building up inside. Anger at his father, more than anything. And yes, some towards Ron.

"A riding crop. I've got more scars, if you'd like." Without thinking of the consequence, he tugged off his pants, motioning to the lines of scars just above his knees. "I did these myself. Lovely, right?" The pants were pulled back on as he thrust his wrists towards Ron. "And how about these? Did them too. Last summer. Spent one hell of a week at St. Mungo's. They seemed to think I wanted to cause myself **harm.**" His fury about ready to burst, he grabbed his shirt, sending cold glares to both Ron and Harry. "I wonder why they thought that." Before either boy could get in a word, he practically slammed out of the room, stalking down the stairs and out of the house. He didn't care where he was going, he just needed to get away. He stalked aimlessly through the yard and into the woods, emerging at the lake before he even realized what he was doing. Letting out a growl of frustration, he whirled on an innocent tree, ramming his fist into the trunk until pain shot up his arms when he tried to move his fingers. With a small noise that could only be described as a howl, he collapsed against the tree, sliding to the ground. He curled into a ball, his whole body shaking in soundless, tearless sobs, eyes locked miserably on the lake. …He needed Ginny to be there. **Now.**

**Angst-erific.**


	6. Shock

**I don't know how I feel about this chapter.**

I've redone this chapter so many times, it's not even funny. I'm having serious issues. Weezer's not even helping, if you can imagine that. But I finished it eventually. I took the expert advice of slybabe and threw a little crap together. My words, not slybabe's. And surprisingly, this is the longest chapter I've done. How 'bout them apples?

4AnJ

**Chapter 6: Shock**

I've got a Dungeon Master's Guide 

_I've got a twelve-sided die_

_I've got Kitty Pryde_

_And Nightcrawler too_

_Waiting there for me, yes I do_

_I do_

_I've got posters on the wall_

_My favorite rock group Kiss_

_I've got Ace Frehley_

_I've got Peter Criss_

_Waiting there for me, yes I do_

_I do_

_In the garage_

_I feel safe_

_No one cares about my ways_

_In the garage_

_Where I belong_

_No one hears me sing this song_

_In the garage_

_Weezer – In the Garage  
_

* * *

September 1 – Hogwarts Express 

Ginny Weasley stared out the train window, sighing as she forced a smile and waved goodbye to her Mum, Fred, and George. The train pulled slowly from King's Cross Station and she let the smile slip from her lips as the platform disappeared from view. Finally able to drop the façade she'd been holding up the past few days, she slumped down in her seat, rubbing her temples lightly. She hated having to see Harry every day after they broke up in August, wanting to cry every time he gave her that look. The look that said she was making a mistake. The look that told her that he still loved her.

She just didn't feel the same.

The sound of the door sliding open caught her attention and she groaned, crossing her fingers that it wasn't Harry. Crossing her fingers seemed to work, because it wasn't Harry standing there. In fact, it was his exact opposite. Draco Malfoy eyed Ginny silently, then stepped into the compartment and slid the door closed. Without a word, he sat across from her, turning his eyes to glare moodily out the window. Ginny arched an eyebrow, watching him for a moment. She tilted her head when she finally spoke, actually trying to keep her words polite.

"Why are you sitting with me?" Draco dragged his gaze away from the passing scenery and looked her up and down, sneering mildly.

"You're in my compartment."

"Oh, my deepest apologies. I must have missed your name on it." So much for being polite. Draco stared at her blankly, his usual malice gone. The more Ginny looked at him, the more tired he seemed to be. There were dark smudges under his eyes, like he hadn't slept for nights. His hair hung limply in front of his eyes, which had lost their biting hatred for anyone and everyone. "…What happened to you?" Ginny found herself asking softly, genuine concern showing on her face. Draco seemed surprised by the question, blinking at her.

"…Nothing. Nothing anyone needs to know, that is." He gave her a pointed glare, but she didn't give up, a frown adorning her lips.

"Something happened."

"What the fuck do you care?" he snapped, glaring harshly as he could muster. Ginny eyed him warily, and then returned to her slumped position while she stared out the window.

"I don't know. Forget it." The rest of the train ride was in silence, both students ignoring the other. Even as they got off the train, they didn't acknowledge the other's presence, which showed when Ginny slammed the door closed in Draco's face. When he exited the compartment, he watched the youngest Weasley saunter off the train and make her way towards the carriages. He watched how she ignored the 'Dream Team' completely, and how Harry shot her a pained look, a smirk finding it's way onto his lips. So the Weasley girl broke Potty's heart, eh? Who'd have thought she had it in her?

Snubbing his supposed 'friends,' Draco ducked into a carriage with some second year Slytherins, successfully frightening them enough to have a silent trip to the castle. Perhaps this year would actually be interesting.

**September 3 – Library**

Ginny sniffled and hiccupped as she ran her fingers over her Potions book, scribbling notes on a piece of parchment. Tears streaked her face as she tried to keep from bursting out in hysteric sobs, because she'd probably get kicked out of the library, and she had to finish her essay for Snape. The greasy bastard. He was the reason she was about the bawl in the first place. Honestly, singling her out and insulting her intelligence and her family like that. Oh, how she wished that cauldron had spilled on him instead of all over the floor. She was so absorbed in her essay and seeking revenge on the Potion's Master, that she didn't notice Draco Malfoy slinking up to the table.

"Well, well. Working hard, I see." Ginny jumped, a spot of ink spreading across her parchment. She sent a glare in Draco's direction as she tried to wipe away the smear, turning back to her book.

"What do you want?" she asked, not even looking up when he sat next to her. But she didn't when he answered.

"You." Brown eyes jerked up to meet silver-gray, and Ginny arched an eyebrow as she peered at the older boy.

"…Whatever. Go fuck around with someone else so I can finish my essay in peace." Draco only smirked, scooting his chair closer to he could peer over her shoulder.

"What sort of essay?"

"The kind I don't need **your** help with," she ground out, attempting to ignore the shivers that were running down her spine every time he exhaled. A strand of his hair brushed across her cheek as he leaned in even more, reaching forward to motion to some text in the book. Her breath caught in her throat, her brain going curiously numb as he pointed out a few things that might be helpful in her essay. Much too close. He was **much** too close.

"Weasley, are you even listening?" Ginny jerked out of her trance, blinking at Draco.

"Yes. What?" The blonde shook his head, leaning back in his chair haughtily.

"If you want to get good marks on this essay, you're going to need my help. Despite popular opinion, I actually work for my Potions grade. I know how Professor Snape's mind works. I can get you top marks. …For a price, though."

"…Like what?" Ginny gave him a skeptical look, squirming in her seat. He smirked at her, shrugging.

"Meet me in the Astronomy Tower tonight after supper. I'm sure we can work something out." He lazily looked her up and down, shooting her one of his half grins as he pushed himself up and made his way out of the library. This would be almost too easy.

**September 12 – Transfiguration Hallway**

"I thought you wouldn't come," Ginny mumbled before Draco tugged her into a kiss, hands resting recklessly low on her wait. Her arms moved up to wrap around his shoulders as the kiss deepened, her fingers threading gently into his hair. When they finally separated for air, he rested his forehead against hers, very nearly pinning her up against the wall.

"I can't stay. I have an essay for Defense Against the Dark Arts due tomorrow, and I've barely started. No thanks to you." Ginny soon found herself crushed in another kiss, one of Draco's hands moving up to cradle her head softly while the other stayed on her waist, holding her close. It seemed as if the kiss had barely started when it was over, and Draco was starting down the hallway towards the dungeons. Ginny moaned, grabbing for his hand and tugging him back.

"Don't go yet… You just got here. We haven't been together since two nights ago," she whined mildly, twirling a strand of his hair around her index finger. He gave her a pained look, gently pushing her hand back.

"I have to finish this essay. We've had a week to do it and if it isn't good, Lupin will probably have me shot." Ginny rolled her eyes, dropping the hair to intertwine their fingers.

"**Please** stay? Just for a few minutes more?" Draco shook his head, trying to pull away.

"I **can't.** I'm sorry. We'll go down to the lake tomorrow after breakfast or something," he promised, kissing her cheek and starting off again. In a final attempt to keep him there, Ginny grabbed for his wrist, freezing when she managed to latch onto one. Draco mimicked her movements, turning around slowly after a moment. She stared at him, then lowered her gaze to his wrist, chewing her lower lip.

"Draco… When…?" Her brow crinkled, giving him a questioning look. He tried to avoid her eyes, staring down at the scar adorning his wrist. "…When did you do this?"

"…Summer. August something. 20th." The DADA essay was forgotten. Ginny ran her fingers softly over the scar, then reached up to touch Draco's cheek, cupping his chin and forcing him to look at her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Unable to take the intensity of her gaze, he jerked away, stepping out of reach.

"It's in the past. Doesn't matter. …I'll see you after breakfast tomorrow." Before Ginny could object, he started off down the hall, disappearing into the shadows. She stared at the place he had gone out of sight for an extended moment, and then sighed, turning and heading towards the common room.

**October 27 – Lake**

The wind blew across the grounds, causing little ripples and waves across the surface of the lake. Draco shoved his hands into the pockets of his robes as he stared across the water, for once not caring what the wind was doing to his hair. The sound of someone approaching dragged him from his thoughts, and he glanced up, nodding a greeting to Ginny. She halted at his side, slipping her hand into his as he turned back to the lake.

"Something bothering you?" she asked quietly, peering up at him. "You've been so…quiet." He'd been moody and depressed, actually. And rude, blatantly ignoring anyone who tried to talk to him, including Ginny.

"…It's complicated," he replied, refusing to look at her. If he looked at her, she'd give him that look and he'd spill everything. And he couldn't do that just yet. But Ginny wasn't going to give up.

"Explain it." Draco sighed, shaking his head.

"I can't. I will. But not now. When it's safe." Ginny fell quiet at his reply, gaze dropping to her feet. It was only when Draco was sure she wouldn't push the subject that he looked down at her, using a finger to tilt her chin up. He kissed her softly, nuzzling against her cheek when they separated. "Don't worry." She nodded slightly, tugging him into a sitting position.

"…I know you said you didn't want me to get you anything for your birthday, but I ignored you." Draco smirked as Ginny pulled a battered box from her pocket, a smile on her lips as she handed it to him. "Happy birthday, then." Draco opened it, examining the contents quietly. A dragon pendent with sparkling red eyes stared up at him, twisted around a black silk thread. "…Do you like it?" He jerked, realizing he hadn't said anything since she handed him the box. Glancing over at her, he nodded, leaning in to kiss her before fastening the pendant around his neck.

"It's perfect. Thank you." He drew her into another kiss, his problems slowly melting away as Ginny returned his embrace, and they sat together by the edge of the lake until nightfall.

**November 3 – Divination Tower**

Ginny let her attention drift, which wasn't too difficult considering what class she was in. She was most definitely following her brother's footsteps when it came to Divination, leaving her homework off to the last possible minute, and writing up whatever lies sounded devastating enough to be accepted. Her gaze locked blankly on her crystal ball, and she found herself drifting off, eyes glazing over as she stared at the smoke swirling inside the ball.

**Ruddy bitch, that Pansy. Who does she think she is, owling my parents like that. Like it's any of her business anyways. It's my fucking pendant and my fucking life.** Damn right it was none of her business. She gave him that pendant and it was nobody's business but their own. **I could wring her little neck for doing that. Mother won't care… Shit, Father will probably have a field day. Another excuse to give me a beating.** A beating? **_Fuck._ I can't believe this is happening. Son of a bitch.** Calm down… Deep breaths, now. **_Shit._**

Pain shot through Ginny's fist, and she jerked awake, letting out a yell and nearly tipping backwards in her chair. Professor Trelawney looked up, a surprised look on her face.

"Miss Weasley, what seems to be the problem?" she asked, eyes fixed in a glare as big as one could expect from the Divination professor. Ginny gave a gasp of pain as she held her hand against her chest, shaking her head. It felt like she'd punched a brick wall, but she'd been sitting at the desk the entire time.

"…I need to… Madame Pomfrey… hand…" Professor Trelawney gave an absent wave, and Ginny stumbled to the trapdoor, somehow making her way down the ladder. But halfway to the infirmary, the pain disappeared, replaced with the tingling feeling of a healing spell. She moved her fingers experimentally, and then returned to her trek to the infirmary in case the pain returned.

Draco nodded a farewell to Madame Pomfrey, rubbing his fist slightly as he stepped out of the infirmary. The sight of him stopped Ginny in her tracks, and she offered a half smile as he looked up, locking eyes with her.

"Ginny. What are you doing here?" Ginny scrambled for an answer, waving absently towards her head.

"…Headache. But it's gotten better. Maybe I just needed to get out of the Divination Tower." Draco nodded, glancing down the hallway as students began pouring out of their classrooms. He motioned in the direction of her next class, offering his hand.

"I'll walk you to Transfiguration." Ginny smiled, taking his hand and letting him lead her through the crowd. It was strange, though. She'd have to talk to him about his hand when they snuck off after supper that night.

**Present – The Burrow**

Letting out a growl of frustration, Draco whirled on an innocent tree, ramming his fist into the trunk until pain shot up his arms when he tried to move his fingers. With a small noise that could only be described as a howl, he collapsed against the tree, sliding to the ground.

Inside, Ginny sat up straight in her bed. As pain flowed through both of her arms, she let out a scream, instantly curling the limbs against her chest and holding them there tightly. Her head spun as she tried to fight the pain, not even hearing Hermione call her name. After a moment, she gained control of her legs and practically flew out of bed, staggering towards Ron's bedroom. Without knocking, she threw open the door, Hermione close behind.

"Where's…Draco?" she demanded, biting down another scream as the pain worsened. Ron and Harry exchanged glances.

"…He ran off. We don't know where. Outside." Harry squirmed, looking quite ashamed. Ginny groaned, whipping around and pushing past Hermione, who stared after her with a bewildered look on her face as the younger girl raced down the stairs and out the door. She would have followed her, too, if Ron hadn't stopped her. Apparently he realized that Draco and Ginny needed to be alone for the moment. They would find them if they didn't come back in an hour.

Ginny found herself heading towards the lake, not knowing what she would find when she got there. But she knew Draco was hurting, and the only thing that mattered was getting there to be by his side. So when she spotted him under a tree, shaking in silent sobs, she stumbled to his side and collapsed next to him. Silver-gray eyes found hers, and he stared at her for a moment, as if he didn't quite recognize her.

"…Gin?" She reached up to touch his cheek, letting out a cry of pain when she tried to straighten her fingers. She doubled over and Draco's eyes widened into an almost panicked expression, ready to freak out again. "Ginny, what's wrong? What happened?"

"Healing spell. Please," she gasped out, and Draco scrambled for his wand, wincing as his fingers closed around it. He pointed it at Ginny's hand and she shook her head, nodding towards him. "On you." He stared blankly before remembering to cast the spell, a sigh of relief coming from the redhead as the pain dissolved.

"…What the hell is going on?" Draco asked, setting his wand aside. Ginny dragged herself into a sitting position, slumping against his side. One hand fumbled blindly around his neck and grasped the dragon pendant carefully.

"I don't know… But I could feel you. Your pain. I could hear your thoughts. It hurt so much, Draco," she whimpered, burrowing close as he wrapped his arms around her. He held her tightly, burying his face in her shoulder.

"I don't understand. How could you feel me? Why now?"

"…It's happened before," she admitted wearily, feeling exhausted now that the pain had disappeared.

"What? When?" Draco, on the other hand, felt more awake with this news, staring down at the girl in his arms. She just shook her head, nuzzling against his cheek softly.

"Later. Tomorrow. Right now, just hold me, okay?" Draco obliged, grip tightening. Even without her request, he wouldn't be letting her go any time soon.


	7. Explanations

**Sorry it took so long.**

Little bit of writer's block/hiatus/something. So, yeah.

4AnJ

**Chapter 7: Explanations**

_I don't know what's worth fighting for_

_Or why I have to scream_

_I don't know why I instigate_

_And say what I don't mean_

_I don't know how I got this way_

_I'll never be all right_

_So I'm breaking the habit_

_I'm breaking the habit_

_Tonight_

_Linkin Park – Breaking the Habit  
_

* * *

"…Do you think we should get your mum?" Hermione asked Ron, wringing her hands together in a fretful motion. After Ginny had stormed out, the three remaining had gone downstairs and Hermione was now pacing back and forth across the den. Ron shrugged, glancing at the clock. Ginny's hand rested steadily on 'Distressed.'

"I don't know. We should just let them be for now. They'll come back when they're ready," he replied. Hermione sighed, sitting heavily next to Ron and resting her head on his shoulder.

"I suppose you're right… Sorry." The room lapsed into silence until Harry broke it, holding up a rumpled piece of parchment.

"…Sirius is coming back from France earlier than he expected. He owled me this evening while you two were…studying." Hermione turned red. Ron nodded, taking the parchment when Harry offered it.

"So you'll be leaving soon, then?"

"Tomorrow afternoon. …Well, I suppose it would be this afternoon, actually. It's almost two." Hermione let out a worried noise, and made a move to stand up again, but Ron snatched her around the waist, tugging her into his lap.

"You stop fussing this instant. They'll come back when they're good and ready," he murmured in her ear, resting his chin on her shoulder. Just as Hermione had settled against him, the back door slammed open, and Draco staggered inside, Ginny sleeping comfortably in his arms. The three in the living room jumped from their seats, and Draco took the opportunity to put Ginny on the couch. She wouldn't quite let him go, though, her hands clutching the front of his shirt tightly. Hermione slipped her hand into Ron's as Draco whispered soothingly to the girl, gently prying her hands off. He glanced at the others as he stood, shaking his head.

"…She's fine."

"What about you?" Hermione asked, glancing at Ginny as she stirred slightly. Ron motioned them all into the kitchen and they sat around the table as Hermione gave Draco a look. He shrugged, rubbing his fist.

"I'm…better. I just needed to get some frustration out."

"Sorry, mate. Just gave us a shock, there," Ron apologized, exchanging a guilty look with Harry. "I suppose I'm not known for my tact…" Draco smirked, shaking his head again.

"Nothing I haven't heard before… You know I would never hurt your sister, right? She means more to me than anything." He said quite seriously, locking his eyes with Ron's. The other boy stared back at him for a moment before he gave a slow nod.

"…I know now. Just…no one wants to hear that their baby sister's dating their mortal enemy." Draco snorted loudly and Ron let a half smile slip out, squeezing Hermione's hand as it slid back into his. The table lapsed into silence, the only noise being the soft snores coming from the den. After a few minutes of this, Draco peered into the den, a smirk on his face.

"She snores like a freight train," he stated quietly, a smile gracing his features for a brief second. Ron exchanged a glance with Harry and the two burst out laughing, with Hermione and Draco watching amusedly.

"What's so funny?" Hermione asked, nudging Ron gently. Ron pointed at Harry, grinning widely.

"Harry said the exact same thing when Ginny would fall asleep on his shoulder in the common room while they were studying. Said she snored like the bloody Hogwarts Express." Both Draco and Harry faltered at the reference to his former relationship with the youngest Weasley. Ron frowned as the room once again fell into relative silence. Harry broke it this time, picking at the corner of the table.

"You know it's over, right?" he asked Draco, glancing up at the other boy. He gazed back, waiting for Harry to explain. "…She really loves you. You can tell when she looks at you. …I don't think she ever looked at me like that." His eyes darted towards the living room before returning to his hands. "…Just make her happy. Don't ever hurt her and…you've got my blessing." Draco swallowed hard. His throat felt suddenly dry.

"…I'll try my hardest." Harry glanced over at him to gauge his sincerity, and then nodded, pushing himself up from the table.

"I'm going to bed." With no further explanation, he slipped out of the room and up the stairs to Ron's bedroom as the other three watched. Hermione stifled a yawn, leaning against Ron and resting her head on his shoulders. His arms absently draped over her waist as he gave Draco a calculating look.

"…You better not ever make her sad again," he stated quietly, pushing himself up and coaxing Hermione to her feet. The couple slowly started up the stairs as Draco looked on, a smirk finding its way onto his face. That statement from Ron was the closest he was going to get to acceptance from the boy. Left alone in the kitchen, Draco moved from his chair back into the den, kneeling next to the sofa where Ginny was stretched out. His fingers found their way into her hair, brushing it tenderly away from her face. Ginny's eyes drifted open lazily, peering at Draco. He kissed her softly, then gathered her into his arms and made his way upstairs to put her to bed.

"Mmm. You're warm," Ginny whispered, looping her arms over his shoulders.

"And you're gorgeous," Draco replied, kissing her forehead sloppily. She giggled softly, snuggling up against him as he stopped outside her door. "I'm going to put you down now, okay?" With a reluctant sigh, Ginny nodded, not quite releasing him as he set her down. She drew him into a kiss, leaning against the doorframe. He rested against the wall next to her, pulling back before the embrace could get too serious. "Go to bed, love. We'll have a chat with your mum in the morning about the pendant." She nodded, yawning as she fumbled for the doorknob.

"Good night, Draco. No more punching things tonight, okay?" Draco snorted as she slid into her room, closing the door gently behind her. He stared at the door for a moment, then made his way to Ron's room. Maybe he would be able to get some sleep this time around.

* * *

"Mum, we need to talk to you for a second." Molly looked up as her youngest spoke, clinging tightly to Draco's hand. He stood beside her calmly, nodding at her reassuringly.

"Of course, dear. What about?" She motioned for them to sit, taking the chair across from them. Draco reached into his pocket with his free hand and held the dragon pendant out to her.

"About this." Molly took the pendant, frowning gently.

"I've told you all I know about the legend, Ginny." Ginny shook her head, leaning the slightest bit towards Draco.

"Not about the legend. …I can feel him. Through the pendant, I think. It's happened twice. Once at school. He…was angry. And punched a wall. I could hear his thoughts. …And then last night." Molly blinked, eyes narrowing in worry.

"What happened last night?"

"Ron discovered my…scars," Draco supplied, trying to keep his voice from wavering. He stared back unblinkingly as the older woman turned to him, someone surprised at the look of concern on her face. She looked as if she was going to ask where the scars came from, but he continued before she got the chance. "I lost my temper and took it out on one of the trees by the lake. Apparently Ginny felt everything I did. She came to find me and had me cast a healing spell on myself."

"It scared me, Mum. Everything Draco was feeling was transferred to me somehow. It wasn't only physical pain. I was angry and afraid and hurt and alone…" Draco's eyes turned to Ginny in a look of confusion. She hadn't told him that part… Ginny carefully avoided his eyes, barely reacting when he squeezed her hand softly. Molly watched the two, the color draining slowly from her face.

"…So it's true," she whispered, earning perplexed looks from the teenagers.

"What's true, Mum?" Ginny pried gently, leaning forward to listen. Molly shook her head, dabbing at her eyes.

"My mother told me as her mother told her, and her mother told her. Every once in a great while there will be two reunited souls. I believe she told me it was every five generations. Your great-great-great grandmother Virginia found her soul mate. Yes, you were named after her. The five-generation subject was just a coincidence. When I held you the first time, you just struck me as a Virginia." Molly smiled fondly, reaching out to touch Ginny's cheek softly. The two exchanged a smile that could only be sent between mother and daughter.

"…So Draco's my soul mate?"

"Apparently," her mother replied, handing the dragon pendant back to Draco. "There's a spell written down in one of Nana's diaries to keep the dragon from connecting you. She told me the connection only happens when one of the couple is feeling a particularly strong emotion, most likely anger or fear. But once the connection is made, nothing is separating the couple. Every feeling will be passed on from one to the other until they are together and any physical pain is extinguished." Molly pushed herself up from the table, patting her eyes dry. "I'll go up to the attic and look for that diary after Harry leaves this afternoon." Ginny nodded as she and Draco stood, smiling as her mother stood in front of the boy. She locked eyes with him for a moment, then patted his cheek and kissed his forehead in a mother gesture. He stared at her silently, a small grin hinting to emerge.

Molly nodded, tugging Ginny's hair gently as she started towards the sink. "You go on, now. I'll call when lunch is ready." Ginny nodded, tugging Draco out of the kitchen and up the stairs. It wasn't until their reached the landing that Draco let his emotion show, practically pinning Ginny to the wall as he leaned against her, face burying into her shoulder. Her arms wrapped around him immediately, her lips seeking his. They kissed feverishly, an unknown urgency in their actions. The outside world fell away, leaving only them standing there on the landing.

But the world rapidly returned as someone cleared their throat loudly, breaking the silence. Draco leaped away from Ginny, eyes wide in a panic. Bill stood in the doorway to his room, arching an eyebrow at the two. He smirked, starting towards the stairs.

"I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" he asked in an innocent tone, ducking as Ginny lunged for him. He laughed, capturing his only sister in a bear hug to keep her from wailing on him. Taking the opportunity given to him, he leaned in, whispering in her ear. "You take good care of this one, eh? He'd be mighty useful at the vaults and it'd help if you kept him around long enough." He grinned impishly as he released Ginny, cuffing her on the shoulder before making his way downstairs. She sent a very un-ladylike snort after him, turning to motion Draco into her room. Where no one could interrupt them.

**It's finally done!**


	8. Aftermath

Hehehehe 

I figured we needed a little Ron/Hermione action here. No, not dirty action. Sickos. So Ron and Hermione will get a bit of private time together. And this song has absolutely nothing to do with the chapter, but it's just hilarious. You really have to hear it, though.

4AnJ

**Chapter 8: Aftermath**

Be courteous, kind and forgiving 

_Be gentle and peaceful each day_

_Be warm and human and grateful_

_Have a good thing to say_

_Be thoughtful and trustful and child-like_

_Be witty and happy and wise_

_Be honest and love all your neighbors_

_Be obsequious, purple, and clairvoyant_

_Be pompous, obese, and eat cactus_

_Be dull and boring and omnipresent_

_Criticize things you don't know about_

_Be oblong and have your knees removed_

_Be tasteless rude and offensive_

_Live in a swamp and be three-dimensional_

_Put a live chicken in your underwear_

_Get all excited and go to a yawning festival_

_Steve Martin – Grandmother's Song_

The rest of the day dragged on, seeming like the longest day of the summer so far. Harry was silent during lunch, picking at his food as Molly tried to coax him into eating. He was, perhaps, nervous about going to stay with Sirius. It would be the first time he stayed around his godfather for more than a couple hours.

He left after lunch, almost bringing Molly to tears as he gave her a hug.

"I'll be sure to come and visit. …You don't know how much your hospitality and love means to me," Harry whispered in her ear, kissing her on the cheek before moving down the line. Hermione hugged him tightly, grinning when he pulled away.

"I'll owl you when we decide a date." Ron's ears turned pink, and Harry clapped him on the shoulder, smirking. Ginny was next, not even hesitating when she threw her arms over his shoulders. He hesitantly wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her tightly. She smiled as they separated, giving him a playful shove.

"Harry." Draco nodded at him as he turned.

"Draco." Harry held out his hand, and Draco shook it firmly. "Take care of her, will you?" The blond nodded, and Harry turned to the fireplace, throwing in a handful of Floo Powder.

"The Howl!" he called, disappearing into the flames. Molly let out a sorrowful noise and shuffled into the kitchen, mumbling about a care package and how two grown men couldn't possibly provide high quality meals. Ron and Hermione exchanged quiet words, and they slipped outside together, Ginny flopped down onto the couch, tugging Draco down next to her. She curled halfway into his lap, kissing just under his ear. His eyes flickered closed, a low moan escaping.

"Ginny… You know your mother's in the next room, right?" Another moan slid out as Ginny's tongue ran over his earlobe, her breath mingling with his as he turned to face her.

"…You're a wonderful person, Draco Malfoy," she stated out of the blue, smiling at the astonished look on his face. He opened his mouth, presumably to object to her statement, but she cut him off with a finger over his lips, leaning in to rest her forehead against his. "Don't you argue with me, mister. You are so. You just don't know it sometimes." Draco stared at her for a moment, then pulled her into a kiss, holding her so tenderly that he proved her comment correct.

* * *

Ron and Hermione were having an escapade of their own, walking lazily down to the lake, hand-in-hand. Hermione would sigh every-so-often, and Ron would nuzzle into her hair, causing her to smile as he kissed her cheek.

"I love you," he whispered in her ear as they reached the lake. They stopped near the shore, and Hermione tugged Ron into a soft kiss, playing with his hair gently. His arms slid around her waist, holding her tightly against him as he deepened the embrace. She let out a quiet moan against his mouth, raking her fingers through his hair to keep him close.

Hermione gave a quiet hum as they separated, pressing her face against his chest and breathing deeply. She loved his smell, the aftershave she had given to him for his birthday mixed with the musky smell he had always possessed.

"…Why do you want to marry me, 'Mione?" Ron asked softly, resting his chin on top of her head.

"So I can kiss you whenever I want," she replied, smirking as he pulled back to look at her.

"You've been watching Muggle movies again, haven't you?" Hermione laughed, nodding. Ron shook his head, drawing her into a soft kiss. He touched her cheek and brushed his fingers through her hair, tilting his head. "Seriously, 'Mione. Why do you want to marry me?" Hermione paused, playing with the hair at the nape of his neck.

"Because I love you."

"Why?" Ron persisted, touching their noses together.

"…I don't know. There are so many things. …I love the way you talk. I could listen to your voice for hours. I love the way you smell after a shower. I love your eyes. I love your lips. I love your smile. I love how you hold me. I love your fingers. In fact, I think I love your fingers the most." She interlaced their fingers, bringing them to her lips and kissing his softly. Ron shivered, closing his eyes. "Why do you love me?" she asked, nestling her forehead into the crook of his neck.

"Your smile. That's what caught me first. I love your hair, even when you think it's too bushy. I love your eyelashes, the way they brush against me cheek when you kiss my chin. I love…the way you always know exactly what to say to me. The way you say my name. The way you tell me that you love me." Hermione wrapped her arms around Ron's middle, squeezing him.

"I love you," she choked out, huddling close as he held her tightly.

"I love you, too," he murmured back, just standing there with her for a moment. "…When will you marry me?"

"Give me five minutes and we'll do it now." Ron grinned, kissing Hermione softly on the cheek.

"I don't know if Mum will be excited, but I'm all for it." Hermione sighed, slumping a bit.

"That's right. Our mums."

"Yeah. Our mums. I think they're more excited by the wedding than we are," Ron cracked, snorting quietly. He kissed her neck softly, nuzzling into her hair. "You know, if we ran off and eloped… That would sure get their knickers in a twist." He snickered, but Hermione pulled back, eyes wide.

"That's it. We should just elope." Ron gaped at her for a moment, looking slightly panicked.

"Are you mad? Do you have any idea how awful the Howler would be if my mum found out we eloped?"

"No, but there's only one way to find out…" Hermione toyed with the front of his robe, deviously grinning up at him. Ron sputtered.

"You are mad!" Beginning to get fed up, she stomped her foot, frowning.

"I am not! It's not like we can't still have a ceremony. We'll just be married a bit earlier than suspected." Her gaze softened as she snuggled close, a seductive pout on her lips. "Think about it, Ron. We'll be **married.** Mr. and Mrs. Ronald Weasley. Finally." Ron opened and closed his mouth silently, then settled for kissing her briefly. When he pulled back, he looked her right in the eye.

"Tell me you're serious, and I'll do it." Hermione smiled, pulling him close.

"I've never been more serious in my life."

"Right. Let's do this properly, then." Ron nuzzled her neck, holding him tightly against her. "Miss Hermione Granger, will you do me the honor of running off with me and getting hitched, even though my mum will absolutely have kittens when she finds out." Hermione giggled, nodding happily.

"Mr. Ronald Weasley, I would absolutely love to run off and marry you. When shall we be making this lovely trip?"

"Whenever you want, my dear." Hermione tapped her chin, pretending to ponder over when they should go. Ron kissed her urgently, trying to speed her decision up.

"…We could leave tomorrow. Your parents are going into London with your brothers, aren't they?" Ron nodded. "Then we could slip away without them noticing."

"You're brilliant," Ron stated, kissing her once again.

**Semi short chapter. Sorry.**


End file.
